Have We Met?
by lazyprojector
Summary: I wrote a story for Korra Smut Week. This be it. Amon meets a beautiful young Water Tribe woman, and Korra meets a handsome older Water Tribe man- but do they know they've met each other? Follows book one (sort of).
1. Suds

**Note: I wrote this for Korra Smut Week- that said. It's probably filled with lots of errors and whatevs. So if you think characterization is flat or if I didn't flesh the story out- I'm sorry. I just wanted to write for smut week.**

* * *

He never took his mask off without good reason. He considered getting away from the lieutenant and Sato as good as any reason to take off his mask and slink into Republic City unnoticed. With his mask, he was only Amon. Without it, he looked like some unassuming Water Tribe man. He was just Noatak.

When he went into the city unmasked, Amon went to any of the city's bathhouses. He always picked ones far away from his headquarters. He never frequented any in particular, but Amon made sure that he was never familiar to any of the staff. The one he went to tonight was too close to the pro-bending arena for his tastes, but he shrugged the idea off as he paid the attendant and went to the changing room. Amon quickly stripped himself of the old blue Water Tribe clothes he wore when he went out.

Amon grabbed the bar of soap and the bucket of water in front of him. He understood the bathing culture in Republic City well enough. Actual washing took place outside of the bath. The bath was meant only for complete relaxation. There were other rules too that were completely different from the old rules he remembered from the Northern Water Tribe where men and women bathed in hot springs together. He took the bar of soap and dipped it into the bucket of water. He dragged the soap across his paled skin in circles. Lather gathered quickly and trailed suds onto his skin. Amon paid attention to all parts of his body from his calves to his biceps. When he finished, he cupped the water in his hands and washed away the lather. He watched the foam disappear into the drain before stepping into the bath.

The bath's water was hot. Amon had to acclimate himself to the water before completely sinking into the bath. The scalding water already turned his pale skin from rose to red. Amon closed his eyes and leaned back onto the cool tile behind him. He sat there like this until he heard the loud, slick footsteps of someone entering the bath. He opened an eye to see a young woman in bindings grabbing the soap. He closed his eyes before regretted seeing any more of her. It was hard not to notice her shapely, well-built body even with the limited glimpse that Amon had. However, he knew he probably should show her some respect for accidentally walking into the men's bath.

"This isn't the Water Tribe. The bath for women is next door," Amon said.

"Huh? How did you know I'm Water Tribe? You've got your eyes closed," the woman said.

"I have my eyes closed because it's disrespectful if I were to stare at you. After all, you're a woman in a men's bath," Amon said.

"Oh… sorry. Wait! How do you know about the Water Tribe bathing thing? I thought I was the only person in this city that knew it," the woman said.

"I may not look it, but I'm from the Northern Water Tribe," Amon said.

Amon did not hear anything further than that. He suspected the woman left. He slouched back before he heard the splash in the bath. Amon's eyes flashed open and saw the girl sitting in front of him with the bar of soap. Thankfully she didn't think about the rule of no clothes in the bath because she still wore her bindings.

"Please get out of here. I paid good money to use this bath, and I do not want to be kicked out," Amon said.

"This bath closes at midnight, and it's eleven right now. I doubt there's going to be any more people here, and that the staff even care," the woman said.

"Why do you even want to be here?" Amon said.

"Because. I haven't been around another real Water Tribe person in a while since I moved here," the woman said.

Amon relaxed a little. He knew the feeling. If he had met another Water Tribe person when he first came to Republic City, he would have wanted to be around that person too.

"What's your name?" Amon said.

"Korra. Yours?" she said.

"Noatak," he said.

"Do you mind?" she said.

Korra pointed at her bindings. Most Water Tribe was unashamed at bathing nude with members of the opposite sex. Amon didn't know when he became such a prude.

"No. Go ahead," Amon said.

Korra grabbed the knot at the underside of her bottom bindings and unraveled them slowly. She folded the cloth and set it aside next to the bath. Her arm reached to her back to attempt to get the knot in the back of her top bindings. Amon remembered this well. His own teenage attempts to remove a girl's top bindings were engrained in his mind. He was just simply amazed that Korra was as traditional as she was with having her knot in the back instead of in front like most Water Tribe women did that wore bindings.

"Here," Amon said.

He went to Korra's back. His deft fingers made short work out of the binding's knot. Korra liked the touch of his fingers as he helped her unravel the top binding. When she saw him earlier sitting alone in the back, she noticed how handsome he was. His body was well muscled, and he had strong Water Tribe features with his strong jaw, high cheekbones, and full lips. His voice hung in the air when he spoke. It was low and striking with an oddly familiar lilt about it. When he opened his eyes, she thought she had been struck by lightning- the jolt of his icy color eyes shocked her. The color reminded her of the glaciers where the ice was so white and clear that it tinged blue.

Amon backed away from Korra and went back to his spot. He closed his eyes. Korra grabbed the bar of soap and started to lather herself. She moved closer to Amon with her back to his side. Even in the heat of the water, he could feel her own body heat radiate too close to his own. He was too glad to not be looking at her. He may have been too serious for his own good, but he was also a man who acknowledged his passions. A beautiful woman was sitting next to him slippery and naked with that dark Water Tribe skin he missed so much. He wanted to take her… but only if she were willing. He didn't understand other men that took women without permission. Amon wanted a woman who was begging for him.

"Hey, can you help me?" Korra said.

Amon's eyes slowly opened. Her arm twisted and held out the bar of soap for Noatak. He grabbed the soap and massaged her back. She never felt quite as good as this. He worked the sore muscles in her back with an almost magical touch. After the pro-bending rounds, she didn't want to go out for noodles or drinks as much as she wanted something like this. She bit her lips to muffle her moan. She heard a deep chuckle from him as he finally took the bar and lather her back.

"How did you learn to do that?" Korra said.

"Years of practice," Amon said.

"You're really good," she said.

"Thanks…"

"So… what do you do?"

"I'm… just around. It's hard to describe what I do."

"Oh… okay."

"What about you? You're new around here."

"Um… I'm just around."

Amon laughed and grabbed some water. He poured the water down her back. The water sloshed up and down with the movement of his hand washing away the soap. He took the bar and then placed it back on the tile floor. As usual, he went back to his spot and closed his eyes. However, this time he felt Korra turn towards him, her breasts rubbing against his arm. She leaned for the bar of soap that Amon placed on the floor.

"Turn," Korra said.

She pushed him to turn around. Korra's fingers fluttered about his back. His backside was just as well worked out as his front. She traced his back and shoulder blades before circling the soap on his back. He didn't make the kinds of sounds she did when he washed her back. Instead, he made little hums as the tension melted away from his back. She noticed the sprawl of tattoos she saw on most Water Tribe men was absent on his back and shoulders. He either no longer adhered to Water Tribe tradition or he was a single man.

"You don't have a wife," Korra said.

"I don't. I'm… too occupied," Amon said.

"No girlfriend?" she said.

"No. What's it to you? You're clearly not married. You don't have a betrothal necklace or a ring," he said.

"I'm just curious."

Korra let her hand snake around his waist and soap his abs. She felt the sharp inhale of his breath.

"Your curiosity will be the end of you," Amon said.

Korra grinned and continued to wash Amon. He felt her gather closer to his back and straddle his waist. Her breasts were pressing against his back. He never did a good look at her breasts outside of those bindings, but the bindings did little to hide the fullness of her breasts. He wanted to take them into his hands, to suckle and bite her nipples.

"So this is a game to you," Amon said.

"Everything is a game. Stop being so serious," Korra said.

She grinded her hips against his backside. Amon grunted. Korra liked this. She never got any sort of reaction when she tried to flirt with Mako. This guy was different. He was a man who was confident in his prowess- that's how Korra would describe it. When she stepped into the bath and saw him lying back with his legs opened, she saw his cock just lying there like a gesture of male confidence that was common in the Water Tribes- unashamed and brash. She didn't blush at it like most women in Republic City would. Instead, it attracted her in a strange way that reacted with the most primal of instincts and desire found deep in the blood running in her veins.

"Sounds like you want to play," Korra said.

"Do you even know how to play?" Amon said.

Did she? Korra certainly knew her way around certain things, but when it came down to it, she didn't have the finesse for seduction. Korra was used to the bump and grind of awkward, young lovers like with some of the young White Lotus guards she had taken to bed. This man, Noatak, seemed to understand the game much differently than she did. She wanted him to show her how he played this game.

"Maybe," Korra said.

"That always means no," Amon said.

"I've had sex before," Korra said.

Her answer sounded like a little child trying to prove something. Amon was just playing with her.

"You've had sex. Have you ever made love? Fucked someone?" Amon said.

The question struck Korra. The question was rhetorical as Korra soon found out. Amon took her hand that held the soap and ran it down his stomach. They followed the trail of that led to his already hard member. He motioned slowly up and down his shaft with Korra and the bar of soap. The water turned milkier from the soap as she continued. Korra then took the bar of soap and put it back onto the tiled floor. She gripped Amon's cock again and let her fingers play with him. Korra could tell he must have been enjoying this because he started to thrust against her fist. Before he continued, he stilled her hand, grabbed the soap, and turned around.

Amon nudged Korra to stand on the stairs that led down into the bath. She stood up like a beautiful statue with water running down her body. He took the soap and rubbed it around her calves and thighs. They were the legs of an athlete- strong in his hands. He went behind her to catch a glimpse of her ass. Amon ran the soap circling around her ass and between the crack. She shuddered against this gesture. He moved up and back in front of her. This time the bar of soap traveled up her stomach and to her breasts. Amon smiled to himself at the sight. The roundness and the firmness of them. She truly was a goddess of beauty. He massaged her breasts softly with his fingers before dropping the soap. He fingered her already perked nipples, teasing them. Even better than this was Korra's moans that lightly escaped her mouth as she grinded her hips against Amon's.

Korra slung her arms around Amon's neck and pressed her body close to his. She moved her lips to his and kissed him. Kissed him? Devour him. Their tongues battled and moved in a dance. He moved to suck on her collarbone to incite another moan from Korra. She grinded her hips again. Korra already felt the slippery feeling between her legs and the heat seemed to concentrate there. She needed to be touched there. She took one of her hands from Amon's neck and snaked it down to her clit, but he took her hands placed them onto his shoulders. He lowered down and nudged her legs apart. His hand traced up and down her folds, stopping just short of her clit. Korra could feel the hotness of his breath down there. Her fingers wove through his short hair and pulled him closer to him- beckoning him. Amon obeyed. His tongue circled and rubbed against her nub as his fingers continued to tease her opening. He sucked on her sweetness that caused her to buck against his tongue. Amon's fingers than stopped their teasing and sank inside of Korra. She felt like fire to him. His fingers explored as his tongue circle her clit. Korra moved against his fingers rapidly. She felt all of the fire building her ready to erupt. She didn't want to play these games with his fingers inside her.

"Noatak…"

Korra bit her lip.

"I need you inside of me," she said.

Amon never listened to her. He wanted her to come first before he granted her desire. He knew she had to be close- the way she pulled his head close to her core. Korra didn't see it coming either despite how it built up. Instead, a bolt rendered through her entire body. The little shocks that concentrated in her core made her shutter as she moaned and yelled out _his name_. He hadn't heard anyone cry out that name of his like that in too long of a time. Amon almost longed to hear it from her lips again and again.

As Korra came back from her high, Amon steadied her around his body. They looked at each other as Amon took his hand to trace around her curves. Korra followed his motions and traced a line down his hard body. With the confidence she was used to, she grabbed his cock and positioned it at her entrance. Amon practically growled at her forwardness. He put her arms around her and lowered her onto the stairs. She grinned at him as she again took his length and touched her slick core with it. This time he let himself slip inside of her. It was so different from when his fingers had touched that same place.

"Spirits! You're tight," he said.

Korra smiled and clutched Amon closer to her.

"So what are you waiting for?" she said.

Amon started to move. He slowly moved, thinking about how much he wanted to savor being inside of Korra. She made the sorts of sounds that made him ache everywhere. When her hands drifted on his back and slowly to his ass, every thing felt switched on for him- the very idea of her need for him to fill her. Korra liked the slow pace, but it was almost too slow. She wanted the wild abandonment of his body pounding into her.

"Harder," she said.

She didn't need to say it twice. Amon thrusted harder. The water sloshed about them. Korra swung her legs around and wrapped them around Amon's waist. Her fingers sank into his back and would leave crescent marks later. Amon grabbed Korra's hips and angled them so he could sink into her to the hilt- grinding against her clit. Korra felt him hit a bundle of nerves that made dulling but intense burn of pleasure. Each time his body met hers, he hit that same spot until she felt her lower body overcome with that pleasure.

"Noatak!"

Korra said his name over and over as she came. Amon felt her body pull him in. His body seemed to react on its own accord. Feral thrusts and jerky movements that he could never make consciously. He continued until he could no longer hold on. Korra held him close as he came inside her- his hot seed searing her. The water started to still with their bodies as they lay tangled together.

"Korra…" he said.

Amon took a lock of her hair and placed it behind her ear before kissing her. He pulled away from her and leaned against a tiled wall. Korra laughed and joined him.

"Sometimes I forget that I need that," Korra said.

"Hm?" Amon said.

"Sex. I'm always busy with everything in my life- that like I forget how much that's part of my life too," Korra said.

"I know exactly what you mean," Amon said.

"So… next week?"

"I try not to make a habit of where I go for bathhouses. Especially if this is what I'm going to do."

"Next week. Any place. Just you and me. Nothing else."

"Deal."

Korra smiled and got up from the bath.

"See ya, Noatak," Korra said.

"See you, Korra," Amon said.

Korra looked back and winked him. She snapped her fingers in a bit of happiness. Amon could have sworn that he saw fire spark from those fingers, but he ignored it as a bit of post-coital daze. The thought swirled a bit in his head- _I may have just lost my chance._ He just laughed and shook his head as he climbed out of the bath.


	2. Motor: Behind the Wheel

Korra didn't know how to drive. Yet here she was behind the wheel of a Satomobile. Judging by the jerky movements of the car, she knew that whatever Asami tried to teach her about driving did not sink in. Driving looked simpler when she sat in the Satomobile at the test road at Asami's home. Whatever she was doing right now though was not driving. She needed to head back to the ferry to Air Temple Island, but Korra had a feeling that this was not going to be happening tonight. The sun already started to set, and the city lamps were beginning to turn on.

Korra sat in the Satomobile for a while. Only a few of the people in the area stopped by to stare at her, but she just ignored them and sank into her car. She just counted herself as being lucky that no one seemed to be around her to see her like this.

"I didn't think I'd see you again like this," someone said.

Korra rose up and looked to her side. It was Noatak, the man she met at the bathhouse a week ago. He looked casual in his navy blue coat and charcoal gray pants. Korra didn't expect to see him again, but here he was with a smirk on his face.

"Hey…" Korra said.

"It's Noatak," he said.

"I remembered. I just didn't expect to see you again," she said.

"I didn't either, but it must mean something if we're to meet again," he said.

Amon saw her struggling in the car when he turned the corner earlier. Again, he was just avoiding his normal Equalist duties in exchange for fresh air and to clear his mind. He thought about the last time he ran into Korra when he did. He wasn't expecting sex again, but he wouldn't oppose it either. He just didn't know how to track down a nubile Water Tribe woman whose strange balance of naïveté and sexual confidence captured him like no other. Amon shrugged off most coincidences, but he liked his luck this time.

"So you don't know how to drive," Amon said.

"I… I do! Just not well…" Korra said.

"My question is why would you buy a Satomobile if you couldn't drive it?" Amon said.

"I didn't buy it. It was gift," she said.

"A gift? Seeing someone on the side?"

"No! Just you…"

"I was joking."

"Oh…"

"May I?"

Amon gestured to the seat next to her. Korra nodded. He walked over and opened the door. He looked at the interior- rich mahogany dashboard, plush leather seats, and polished brass fixtures. He tapped the steering wheel and looked Korra.

"Wow… the man who gave you this is trying too hard," Amon said.

"How did you know?" Korra said.

"If I had the kind of money to impress a beautiful woman with a car, I would be a much more garish individual," Amon said.

Korra laughed. She thought Amon perfectly captured the description of Tarrlok. She watched Amon then touch the dashboard, the controls, and the shifter. He paused at the shifter and looked at Korra. She wasn't wearing her normal clothes today. Instead, she wore a tight dark blue shirt that showed more of her cleavage than she was comfortable with and loose light blue pants with a light gray driving coat and driving goggles that Asami gave her… a driving outfit were her words.

"This is an impressive machine," Amon said.

Korra wasn't sure if he was actually talking about the Satomobile or if he was talking about her. He reclined in his seat and pointed to the start button on the dashboard.

"Start the car," he said.

"Shouldn't you drive?" Korra said.

"Drive. I like you behind the wheel and me the passenger."

Korra pushed the button cautiously as if she thought the car would explode once she did. Instead, the car made a loud rumble like a wild animal. Korra felt her heart jump a bit. Amon took her hand and placed it onto the shifter.

"There should be three pedals by your feet. The one on your left operates the clutch. The middle is your brake. The right is for the gas. Step on the brake for now," Amon said.

Korra nodded and followed Amon's directions. He clutched the handbrake in between them and lowered it. He leaned back into his seat and tapped Korra's hand that was still on the shifter.

"Keep your foot on the brake but have your left foot engage the clutch pedal as well. Is it on the clutch pedal?" Amon said.

"Yes," Korra said.

"Good. Now take the shifter and carry it into first gear," Amon said.

Amon placed his hand over Korra's hand and moved it to the left and upwards in the shift patterned. The way he rubbed his hand over hers left Korra riled. He took his hand off hers and pointed again toward her feet.

"Take your foot off the brake but keep it on the clutch. Then ease on the gas pedal as you take your foot off the clutch. Does that make sense?" Amon said.

"I think so…" Korra said.

Korra always got in trouble at this point. She always killed the engine at this point. Sometimes she put too much gas before she let the clutch go. When she managed to get the car going, she always ended up slamming the gas when she shifted gear, causing her and the vehicle to jerk forward. She was too nervous to embarrass herself in front of a man who literally saw her naked, writhing, moaning, and utterly ridiculous in orgasm.

"Korra, relax," he said.

Korra looked back at Amon and his icy blue eyes. He grinned and tapped his door.

"This car doesn't move by sheer willpower," Amon said.

"Okay… I can do this," Korra said.

Amon chuckled. Korra stepped on the gas pedal but forgot to take her foot off the clutch. The car made a loud roar that caused Korra to jump and hit the horn. Amon shifted closer to Korra and put his arm around her.

"Relax. You need to relax. I can help with that. Just listen to me. Okay?" Amon said.

Korra took a deep breath and nodded. Amon leaned forward and danced his fingers across her stomach. He rubbed the fabric between her legs and settled his hand between the heat there. He seemed unashamed at the idea of people possibly walking around and seeing the two of them in such a private interaction. He ignored that sort of sensible notion in exchange for rubbing at Korra. Not surprisingly, she eased at his touch and hummed a bit.

"Keep your eyes open. You'll need to see the road," Amon said.

Korra started to ease her foot off the clutch while trying to step on the gas pedal slowly. The car started to shake as almost completely took her foot off the clutch. Amon sat up and tapped her hand.

"Put more gas on it before the car idles out," Amon said.

Korra's foot slowly eased on the gas while her other foot let go of the clutch. The car moved forward without the jerk she normally was used to.

"You need to shift. Can you hear that in the engine?" Amon said.

"What?" Korra said.

"You can hear the engine work harder. It means you need to shift gears. Try what you did last time but remember the gas," he said.

Amon placed his hand over Korra's hand again. He rubbed his thumb between the webbing of her forefinger and thumb and massaged her knuckles. Every bit of this action was completely sensual. Korra never realized how erotic something like a simple touch could be. Meanwhile, he still remained leaning toward her with his other hand on her back. Korra tried to get her thoughts straight as she shifted into the next two gears. Each time she shifted, Korra felt the palm of Amon's hand rub deeply into her hand over the shifter. Still, she couldn't fault his somewhat unorthodox method of teaching her. The car was still in motion.

"You're doing well," Amon said.

"I can't believe I'm actually driving!" Korra said.

"You're a fast learner," Amon said.

"I guess so," Korra said.

Korra clutched the steering wheel and drove further. The wind played through their hair, and the moonlight hit Amon just right. She took a little detour by an abandoned warehouse by the bay and stopped the car. They sat in the car in silence before Amon leaned toward Korra and resumed the same touching he began earlier in the evening. Korra kicked her boots off and pulled her pants with her bindings down past her ass. She shimmied the pants and bindings off from between her ankles. The cold wind hit her down there before Amon could cup his hand over there. He smirked as his fingers inserted themselves between Korra's folds already slick with desire. Amon's fingers settled onto her clit, feeling slippery as they circled. Every time his fingers completed the circle, they hit a spot on her pearl that made Korra thrust her hips at his hand. Amon continued this until Korra covered her mouth to muffle the moans she let out.

"I'm sure the attendants in the bathhouse last week heard us perfectly clear. No one is here except us. I'll resume when you're ready," Amon said.

Korra slowly removed her arm from her mouth and gripped her door instead. Amon kissed Korra and started to reach back between her thighs again. The kisses were the right amount of heat that Korra needed. Whenever his touch started to make her moan, he seemed to always be there to capture her mouth in his. Korra shifted around towards Amon as he placed a hand underneath her shirt and over her covered breasts. If Korra could do this over again, she would not have picked her second time with Amon to be in her Satomobile. She squirmed to make herself comfortable. Amon stopped and looked at her. He reached over her and grabbed her pants and bindings from earlier and tossed them in the back seat. He climbed over the seat and into the back.

"Take off your jacket and tie it around your waist," Amon said.

Korra nodded and took off her jacket. She tied the jacket around her waist and then stumbled into the back seat. She clumsily landed on top of Amon, her hands pressed against his hard chest. Amon pressed forward and pinned Korra onto her back. His hand searched again beneath her shirt for just the mere touch of her breasts. His fingers went between her bindings and brushed his thumb on her pebbling nipple. Korra slipped her hands onto her shirt to move it up. Amon stopped her with his other hand.

"Keep it on. It's too cold now," Amon said.

"You liked them before," Korra said.

Amon laughed and removed his hand from beneath her bindings.

"I still do. It's too cold for you to be naked here though," he said.

His hands gripped her thighs- already a bit of gooseflesh with its little hairs standing on end.

"See what I mean?" he said.

Korra smiled and took his hand from her thigh and between her legs.

"Make me come," she said.

Amon returned his hand back to her clit and rubbed it between his forefinger and thumb. Korra's mouth opened in a round shape as he worked her up to where they were previously. Her eyes lazed in lust as Amon quickened his movements against her pearl. Korra's hips moved in with the rhythm of his fingers circling her mound. She loved how unexpected his movements were compared to her late night touchings. Korra knew her routine a little too well when she did this herself, but she was surprised with Amon's touch even when she felt climax at the other end. She only knew when it neared, never when he would finally give her release. As he touched her, Korra shut her eyes and prayed to the spirits that this pleasure would last. She never wanted it to end even as she felt her legs start to give in. At the breaking touch, her eyes flew open as the pleasure between her legs dissipate and send the little aftershocks throughout her body.

Amon just looked at Korra and her wide eyes as she came. He had been nursing the stiffness in his own pants ever since he had suggestively rubbed her hand earlier, but this seemed to torture him more than ever. She was truly a goddess when she was overcome with pleasure- her body moving, her lusted eyes, her husky voice calling out his name. He didn't know why this woman was the one who had been sending to his edge, but she did. He thought of her when he touched himself in the shower- trying mimic and think about how they fucked that night they met. Spirits, she felt so good.

When Korra regained some of her composure, she sat up and straddled Amon. She undid the button and eased down the zipper of his pants. She then grasped his heated member in her hands and pressed on the underside. Korra loved to see Amon clamp his eyes shut as if the excitement was all too much for him. She grinded her hips against him and leaned in to lick his neck. Amon's brows knitted, and he started grind back against Korra. She smiled and decided to take matters into her own hands. She lined her clit against his cock and started to rub up. Korra rose up and down against Amon with her chest flushed up against his. He could almost feel her hardened nipples through the thin material of her shirt and bindings. She teased him at times when she came up well enough to let his tip touch her entrance and then fall down against his shaft. Korra would have continued liked this until she came, but she noticed the clear drop form at the tip of Amon's cock. She smirked as her thumb rubbed the bead on the underside of his member.

"Spirits Korra, I need to fuck you," Amon said.

The words came out strained- the need was evident. Korra couldn't take it either. She wanted him before, but she almost like hearing him beg for her even more than that. Amon took her hips in his hands and positioned her over him. Korra slowly sank down until she let Amon's cock fully take her. They sat like this until Amon thrusted up, trying to egg Korra on.

"Korra, please," he said.

Amon gripped her thighs and looked up at her. She still hadn't stirred. So Amon took his hand and moved to her clit. He didn't even touch it. He just let his fingers rest on her clit as payback. Korra whined and grinded a bit.

"You win," she said.

Amon smirked as Korra began to make her awkward thrusts. She wasn't sure if she should go fast or slow or if any of this was right. Her only cues were the grunts that Amon made once she established her pace. He grabbed her ass and started to thrust in tandem with Korra. She quickened as she started to feel the sweet pressure build up in her again. She almost couldn't go fast enough as she moved wildly up and down on Amon's cock. Korra just grabbed onto his arms and held tightly. Amon felt her come and her body grip at his cock like it was begging him to follow suit. With a couple more thrusts, he joined Korra in her pleasure. Amon clutched Korra close to him as he whispered her name in bliss.

"You're a fast learner," he said.

Korra smiled and unlocked herself from Amon's body. She slid back on the seat next to his and sighed as she stared at the stars. Amon took her bindings and started to wind them around her body.

"You don't wear bindings, but you still wrap them like a pro," Korra said.

"There are some things you can't just forget," Amon said.

Amon made the knot on the front of her bottom bindings and searched for her pants. When he found them, Korra took them from his hands and put them on. Korra pointed to Amon and his still open pants and member. He shrugged and tucked it back in before zipping back up. Korra giggled and leaned towards Amon to clutch his arm.

"Tell me this is something you'll never forget," Korra said.

"I don't think anyone can forget a woman like you," Amon said.


	3. Tight: Blue Dress

Amon felt like a complete fool. He was not the kind of person to be so careless or run on pure emotion. He certainly was not the kind of person to bed his enemy- twice. But when he saw Korra at Avatar Aang Memorial Island for that "showdown" of hers, he felt incredibly stupid to not go with his initial instinct about Korra being the Avatar. After all, how many Water Tribe women were named Korra? Certainly not a lot. If he were better at making plans, he would have used this seduction to get Korra to convert her to the Equalist cause somehow. Instead, he felt like this was too far-gone for him to explain to the lieutenant and Sato to somehow make it seem something other than the fulfillment of the sexual needs of a busy man.

Despite the nagging in his head to stop this circus of a relationship, Amon wanted to continue with this. He overheard the lieutenant in the morning talking to one of the commanders about how he must have been having regular sex since he seemed more at ease in the last few weeks than he had in prior months. So Amon booked a night at Republic City's finest hotel and thought about how he would try to forget that the woman he was starting to sort of have feelings for was also the Avatar. He admitted that despite his limited interactions with her, that he was growing attached to her.

And here he was, Amon, in front of dress shop window looking at a sapphire colored silk gown that wrapped tightly around the mannequin. One thing was for sure about this dress- whoever would wear it would have to be the kind of person unashamed of their body. The dress' neckline plunged in a vee and stopped well enough to expose a good deal of breast for whoever wore it. The fabric clung to the mannequin only slightly. Amon imagined that when an actual woman wore the dress, the fabric probably hugged closely to the skin. As he stood, a shopgirl came by flashed the price tag at Amon. He nodded and entered into the shop.

"You have good tastes, sir. I'm sure your wife will love this dress," the shopgirl said.

"Do you have any jewelry to go with this?" Amon asked.

"Would you like to go to the counter and see?" she said.

Amon nodded and followed her. The shopgirl pulled up a velvet bust that held a platinum chain with each end of the chain holding a single large diamond shaped like a pear. She took the chain and held it at a point to loop the two ends through.

"It's worn like this," the girl said.

"I see…" he said.

"It comes with matching earrings. If you're interested in completing the set…" she said.

Amon pulled a pocketbook from his jacket and took out the crisp Yuan bills.

"Wrap the dress and place it with the earrings and necklace in a box," Amon said.

Amon took the box with him and walked by the pro-bending arena. In a few weeks, he and his cohorts were going to prove something about their movement, but instead, he stood there in civilian clothing waiting for Korra. Not just civilian clothing… he opened his wardrobe early that morning to take out the midnight blue dinner jacket with black lapels he never wore along with its accompanying starched white shirt, white waistcoat, black pants, and black bow tie. The suit had been as a gift from Hiroshi Sato to wear at Equalist fundraising functions, but he refused to attend those kinds of functions. They made him look like his brother.

As the last of the matches ended, Korra looked at Mako and Bolin all ready to leave with Asami to go get noodles. She didn't want to go this evening. She already messed things up with her friend Bolin and then she messed more things up by trying to kiss Mako when she thought he liked her and she liked him. She liked the kiss, but she realized it was stupid to be upset with Mako when the person she was thinking about was Noatak. She wanted to know more about him outside of their sexual dalliances and limited conversations. But they always parted from each other without making plans for the next week besides letting fate bring them back together. She liked Noatak too much. She liked his smile, the way he spoke, and his desire for her. Part of her was pained to admit that she was already in love with him.

Korra walked out of the arena and put her hood up on her parka. She stopped looking out at the bay so much like she used to. When she looked at Aang Memorial Island, Korra felt a pain in her stomach that spread through her entire body. Her breath shortened, and she felt like she could feel all the blood in her veins beat and move. She didn't want to think about her encounter the other week…

"Already forget me?"

Korra turned around and saw Amon smiling and holding a light blue box tied in a black ribbon. He stood so tall in his dark blue jacket and black pants wearing a silver silk scarf that blew in the wind with his short black hair. When his arms moved, she caught a glimpse of the silver cuff links of his white shirt. He looked dapper and a paragon for gentlemen in Republic City. None of his attire had the gaudiness Korra saw at Tarrlok's party. Everything about what he wore and how he put himself together looked very straightforward and to the point- like he was a statement unto itself.

"So you know who I am," Korra said.

"It took me a long time before I realized it… I feel very stupid for not noticing before," Amon said.

"I'm surprised it took you so long. You always seem very smart to me," she said.

"It happens," he said.

"So why the clothes? You look like you have to go to gala or something."

"You'll see. I have a plan for tonight."

"A plan? I like a man with a plan."

Korra took Amon's arm and walked with him. He walked them through the park and let her snuggle up to him. She clutched onto him tightly as she talked about her worries and about _him_. He liked hearing her talk like this- not like the ridiculous banter of when she was frustrated to the point where she needed her fists to speak for her. Korra was much more articulate about her feelings than she wanted to believe. Amon just wished she were willing to do that all the time.

They stopped at a bench to look at the pond. Amon placed his arm around Korra and kissed her neck. Her scent filled him. She smelt like lavender and honey. _Spirits, I could take you just like this_, he thought.

"So what do you have in that box you've been carrying? It's been driving me nuts like this suit of yours?" Korra said.

"The box is a present for later. It's part of my plan. And you don't like my suit?" Amon said.

"No, I actually love it. But I would rather see you out of it," she said.

"Let's do that then… I have a place for us tonight," he said.

They took a cab to one of the richest boroughs of Republic City. Korra had seen it before when she went to Tarrlok's gala and on her way to visit Asami's home. Bright lights glittered the whole entire time they were inside. When the cab stopped, Amon led Korra into the hotel, a rather tall brick building with an equally opulent interior filled with marble staircases and rich old teak woodwork. He spoke to concierge and procured the key to the room before taking Korra's arm. They took the elevator to the top level to where their room was. The room was just as luxurious as the rest of the hotel. Large windows looked out onto the rest of Republic City and Yue Bay and opened out to the balcony. Korra looked at the bathroom finished in creamy marble and polished fixtures. She collapsed on the large bed and felt the silken blankets beneath her.

"I'm not quite tired yet," Amon said.

"Tease!" Korra said.

"I have some wine that I've ordered. They'll be delivering it soon. So… let's get some fresh air," Amon said.

He went to the windows and opened the door to the balcony. A gentle breeze swept through the room as he leaned on the railing and look at the full moon. Korra joined him on the balcony. She left her parka on a chair, something she regretted as went out. Her teeth chattered as she attempted to warm herself. Amon laughed and took off his dinner jacket to place it over Korra's shoulders.

"Noatak," Korra said.

"Yes?" Amon said.

"Is it stupid that I feel like there's something really special between us?"

"Not at all."

"Do you feel it too?"

"Very much so…"

Amon grabbed Korra's shoulders and pulled her closer to him to share some body heat.

"I'm making love to you tonight. Make no question of that," Amon said.

The moment those words escaped from his mouth, Amon realized he meant it. He wanted to laugh right then. He could have told the Avatar right then that he was in love with her, and he wouldn't be lying. He understood what Korra said earlier about there being something between them. There would have always been something between them- even without the sex.

The wine couldn't have come sooner for Amon. He tipped the worker well and brought the tray with its silver bucket and crystal to the bed where Korra spread out. She took off her boots and pelt and put Amon's jacket on a chair. She smiled at him and took the bottle of wine and glasses. She uncorked the bottle and poured out the flutes. Amon laughed. He knew she didn't know that she had filled the glasses up too much and that she did not tilt the bottle correctly when she filled them, but he shrugged it off. Amon sipped his wine slowly, trying to savor and identify all the notes. He noticed Korra drank hers fast and finished hers way before he did.

"Sip it slowly Korra. You want to relish every taste of this. I also don't want you inebriated for later on," Amon said.

Korra pouted and poured herself another glass.

"So how should I drink this again?" Korra said.

"Slowly… just take a sip. Let it roll on your tongue. Get a feel for it," Amon said.

Korra took a small taste of the wine. The bubbles popped all over her tongue. She looked at Amon who stared at her with a kind of hunger as she started to see what he had meant about enjoying the wine. Amon moved closer to her, putting his face near hers.

"Take another drink," he said.

Korra blinked and slowly raised her glass to her lips. She parted her pink mouth slightly and tilted the flute. The wine touched her lips, which made Korra instinctively smack her lips before she drank. As soon as she took her drink, she felt the heat of Amon's tongue invade her mouth. He pulled her head closer to his as they kissed. She could taste the wine on his lips when they parted. She bit her lower lip as Amon practically ripped off his bow tie. Korra's hand reached out to his and stopped him.

"Slow… I want to enjoy this," Korra said.

Korra cleared the bed of the wine and glasses and sat up against the middle of the plush headboard. She pointed in front of her to where she wanted Amon to stand. He nodded and obeyed. He discarded his waistcoat quickly and looked up at Korra.

"That doesn't count. That was just a bother," he said.

Korra laughed.

"Everything else has to be slow though, and you have to listen to me," Korra said.

Amon nodded and waited for her next order.

"Take off your shirt," Korra said.

Amon's fingers reached for the buttons towards his neck. Even though everything about the suit was custom designed to fit his body, he found it stifling. He made a sigh when he opened the first two buttons and the cool air gently toughed his chest. Before he went on with unbuttoning the rest of his shirt, he removed the cufflinks and set them beside his bow tie on the table behind him. His fingers returned to the shirt, slipping between the fabric and touching the buttons. Amon glanced back Korra who was watching him and rubbing her neck. He took off his shirt and tossed it onto the floor. His fingers drifted between the waistband of his pants and the undershirt that he wore.

Even in the undershirt, Korra saw the familiar shape of muscle. She gathered closer as he slowly lifted the shirt up to reveal the hard lines of his abdominals. The more and more he inched the shirt up, Korra felt riled. She placed a hand at the waistband of her pants and started to ease them down. She unknotted her lower bindings and placed her hand beneath the loosened bands. Even though Amon still stood in front of her removing his undershirt, Korra felt like she was in her own little world as she placed her fingers over her already wet entrance. When he finally took the shirt, Amon faced Korra and fingered the button at the waistband of his pants. Korra was rubbing her clit slowly as Amon smiled and cupped a hand at the outline of his stiff sex. He ran his hand at the length while he stared at Korra who was starting to roll her hips against her hand. Korra only stopped to crawl forward and take his hand away from his pants. She made quick work of the buttons and let the pants drop to his ankles. He wore black silk boxer shorts that Korra peeled off immediately. She sat back to take in the image of him standing naked in front of him. Korra took her hands to his body before Amon stepped back.

"Before we go any further… I need to give you this…" Amon said.

He took the box on the table and sat beside Korra. Korra took the ribbon and tugged it loose. She opened the box and saw a velvet black box onto of some white tissue paper. Before she could grab the box, she felt Amon start to pull her shirt up.

"Take your clothes off before you open this… You don't need to be slow for me," he said.

Korra rose up and quickly stripped herself of her garments. She turned back to grab the velvet box and open it. Inside, she saw the earrings and platinum chain with large diamonds on each end. She put on the earrings first. But then she took the necklace out and dangled it in front of her, not quite sure of how she should wear it. Amon grabbed her hips and placed her between his legs. He took the chain and placed it around Korra's neck. He threaded the ends through the loop and let the diamonds hang between her breasts. He immediately took one of her breasts into his mouth and teased her nipple. It puckered between his teeth as he bit down on it slightly. Korra felt that the pain at his bite shoot through before subsiding into a pleasure that made her want more. She took Amon's hand and placed it on her unattended breast. She pleaded him to play with her other nipple, but he refused and pulled his mouth away.

"Put it on," he said.

"What?"

Amon motioned to the box. Korra took the box and tore through the white tissue paper. She saw the dark blue silk dress and gasped. Amon sat back on the bed and watched as Korra unbuttoned some of the enclosures and stepped into the dress. She shimmied to put it on not noticing how she made her body move in such a fashion that turned Amon on. Korra turned with her back facing Amon as she contorted her arms behind her to button the dress up partially. The dress fit tightly across her body- almost like a second skin. When she turned back to Amon, his eyes widened as he saw her body. The silk clung to every curve of her body, and the neckline dipped well enough that Amon saw her breasts peek from the fabric. He saw her pert nipples push against the fabric, rekindling his desire to take them in his mouth so he could hear Korra cry his name in pleasure.

Korra pushed the shoulders of the dress down and peeled the fabric away from her breasts while Amon went back to worshiping them as he did before. Korra tried to hitch the dress past her hips. She heard the tear of the fabric. She was bit terrified about ripping the dress until she realized that it was Amon who had tore the dress. He then carried Korra in is arms and flipped her on her back onto the bed. His hands pushed the fabric by her legs aside to expose Korra's entrance. He took her hand and placed it over her mound. With interlocked fingers, they touched Korra's clit until she was thrashing over the covers. Amon left her fingers where they were while he took his cock and placed it over her slit. Korra reached out for his cock brushed its head against her pearl. They both moaned in unison at the touch, like they had shocked each other. Amon could wait no longer. He had been aching since he stripped for Korra, and he had to restrain himself from grabbing her taking her when she had taken her clothes off. Brusquely, he entered her. Korra placed legs around Amon's waist. Her feet would kick against his ass like she was trying to get him to go harder.

"Stop that… I won't last… if you keep doing that," Amon said.

He spat those words out as he slammed his body against Korra's. She could hear the slapping over their bodies when they met when he did this. He would grind up against her clit and smirk. He saw Korra's hooded eyes and the pop of her mouth- ready gasp and moan. He loved it just as much as he loved looking at her breasts moving in sync with his thrusting.

"Just fuck me," Korra said.

She tapped her feet against his ass again and pulled him closer to kiss him. She was so close to coming, and she wanted Amon to be taking her hard when she did. Amon placed her hand between their bodies and motioned her to rub her clit. He pounded against her as she touched her. He knew he needed her so badly as she started to cry out and repeat his name. Korra grabbed him close so she could kiss him as she rode out the waves of pleasure that took over her body. As her body clenched onto his cock, he felt the hot streams of his seed spill into her. They breathed heavily together for a while before Amon reluctantly removed himself from Korra.

Amon pulled a blanket over Korra and he while Korra moved in closer to him. She placed her head on his chest. Korra looked up into Amon with her bright eyes and kissed him gently.

"I think I know what it is… What it is between us," Korra said.

"And?" Amon said.

"I think I'm in love with you," she said.

Amon kissed Korra and closed his eyes.

"I guess that means I'm in love with you," he said.

"Of course it does," she said.

Korra kissed Amon one more time before closing her eyes. She fell asleep right away while Amon held her. He stared at the ceiling and thought about how he was in trouble… He was in trouble, and he didn't mind it.


	4. Boy Toys and Man Candy

Korra sighed as she took one last go through the spinning panels. She looked at Asami and Mako cuddle together, feeling a part of her heart tug in jealousy. She wasn't jealous that Asami was with Mako. She was jealous because she didn't really know what to make of her own relationship. Korra wondered if she had come off too strong to Noatak. After all, she told him that she was in love with him. Things shouldn't have been complicated because he loved her back… but it was.

Korra went back to her room to change out of her air acolyte clothing. She heard a soft knock at her door as she was putting on her regular clothes. She hurried to put on her shirt and tripped a bit over her pelt as she went to the door. Korra opened the door and saw Asami standing there with a small honey cake in her hands.

"Oh hey Asami, what's going on?" Korra said.

"I just wanted to give you this. I thought you could use it after training. Plus… I mean I can't thank you enough for asking Tenzin if I could stay here," Asami said.

"Oh… well that's not really a big deal. Tenzin is rather generous when it comes to helping people," Korra said.

Asami peeked past Korra to look at her room. Korra hadn't really cleaned it in a while. The task force, pro-bending, and airbending had occupied most of Korra's time to the point where she honestly didn't have the time to fix her room up. Clothes strewn across the floor with some books on airbending and a historical romance that Jinora lent her. Then there was the box from Noatak's gift that sat on top of her bed.

"Wow Korra! When did you go to Kawakubo's?" Asami said.

"What's that?" Korra said.

Asami ducked underneath Korra's arm and took the white box. She shook it in front of Korra before opening the box. Asami pulled out the torn dress and looked at it.

"Please tell me you didn't buy a Kawakubo dress just to rip it up," Asami said.

"No! I didn't on purpose! It's just that you can't… can't fight in a dress! So I had to rip it so I could fight…" Korra said.

Asami stared at the dress and looked at Korra.

"Did Tarrlok give you this for working on the task force?" Asami said.

"No. No. No. No. No… I just… got it for myself. To feel pretty… You know?" Korra said.

"Well! I happen to know a good seamstress. She would definitely be able to repair this dress. It was only torn at the seams, so it's not that bad at all."

"Oh cool. I was a little disappointed that this ripped. It's a gift after all."

Asami jumped and pointed at Korra.

"Ha-ha! I knew you didn't buy this for yourself!" Asami said.

"What! I didn't say that!" Korra said.

"Yes you did! Tell me who he is! Who's the boy toy?" Asami said.

Korra sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Boy toy?" Korra said.

"Yeah… you know? A guy you're seeing but not for romance… more for the fun stuff. Tell me it isn't Tahno," Asami said.

Korra gagged a bit at the suggestion. Sure she felt terrible that he lost his bending and deep down she thought he had really good hair, but that didn't interest her enough to want to date a guy like him.

"I'm taking it you're not seeing Tahno. Still, who is he- your boy toy," Asami said.

"Well he's not really like that… I mean we… you know… a lot… Um… what I mean is… he's not a boy, and I don't think he'd appreciate being called a toy," Korra said.

"So he's older," Asami said.

"Yeah," Korra said.

"Is he a silver fox then? A sugar daddy?"

"What's that?"

"You know, a handsome older gentleman type. And sometimes, they like to give you gifts."

"I mean he's older… but he's not that old. I mean I've never asked him how old he was, but I think he's in his 30s. And this is the only gift he's really ever bought me."

"Hm… older but not too older and not a sugar daddy… Is he hot?"

"That's an understatement."

"Then he's your man candy. So what's he like? You won't tell me who he is, but whoever he is, he's got really good tastes. Kawakubo's is one of the best designers in Republic City, and nothing there is cheap."

"He's from the Northern Water Tribe, and he's very smart… He looks good in a suit."

"He sounds really mysterious, Korra."

"I guess so, but he's really nice. And he reminds me of home."

"Hm… Well I hope I can meet him sometime."

Asami took the dress and left the honey cake on Korra's windowsill. Korra grabbed the velvet box that she hid in her dresser and pulled out the necklace. She placed it around her neck and hid it beneath her shirt. She took her parka and pulled it over her head. Korra walked out of the women's dormitories and snuck out the honey cake to give to Naga. She climbed into one of the small motorboats and rode it to Republic City.

Korra took one of the trams to get to Narook's. She stuffed her hands into her pockets hoping to find enough Yuans to get some noodles. Korra triple counted her money, standing far from the bar and trying to recall how much a cup of sea prune stew was. She didn't notice the man in front of her who was waiting for his own food. Narook came back from behind and brought out a large paper bag with piping hot food.

"Noa, you are my best customer. You're the only one who orders my wife's seaweed wraps. It makes her happy that someone orders that," Narook said.

Korra's head popped up and stared at the man in front of her. He certainly seemed familiar from behind, but it wasn't until she heard his voice- hearing him say something in the old Water Tribe language in such a distinct accent that she realized who it was. She smiled and waited as Narook said something back. Korra could only pull out a few words in their conversation- she hadn't spoken it in a while, but she loved it all the same.

"Some days you really make me want to get back on the next ship back to the Northern Water Tribe…" Narook said.

Amon smiled and grabbed his food. He turned around and saw Korra with a fistful of crumpled Yuans.

"_Narook, get me an extra order of noodles_," he said.

Narook laughed and leaned onto the counter.

"_For you, it's on the house tonight. I never see you go home with a beautiful woman_," Narook said.

Amon shrugged and pointed to Korra's hands.

"You can put that away. I got us an extra bowl of noodles," Amon said.

Korra stuffed the crumpled money back into her pockets.

"That's what you guys were talking about? I heard something about a lady and food… possibly the tram," Korra said.

"You're a little rusty. He said _on the house_ not _on the tram_," Amon said.

"They almost sound the same… The way you say it," Korra said.

Narook returned with a smaller bag and handed the bag to Korra.

"That's because he's rural," Narook said.

"You can tell?" Korra said.

"His accent is so thick, I wonder if he just got off the boat," Narook said.

"_You talk like you're from the North Pole_," Amon said.

"_You say that like it's a bad thing_," Narook said.

"Thanks for the noodles. I'll see you next week," Amon said.

Korra skipped outside and waited for Amon to catch up.

"Where are we going to eat?" She asked.

Amon thought about that for a moment. He guessed they could probably go to his home. His home, not far from Narook's, was not a location known by his comrades. He was always the first and last person out of the headquarters, and he was always very good at remaining hidden. Amon thought about the current state of his loft and whether or not if it had any blaring evidence outside of his mask in the opening. Even still, unless Korra was good at finding trap drawers in wardrobes, she wouldn't find the mask. He was for sure that nothing in the loft would reveal his identity.

"I don't live far from here," Amon said.

"Wow! I get to see your home. This is certainly exciting!" Korra said.

Amon and Korra walked to the building where he lived. The building was one of the first, more permanent buildings that were built in Republic City. It used to be a slaughterhouse, Amon remembered, before that industry was pushed well outside of the city limits- leaving hundreds of non-benders out of work.

Korra couldn't believe the sight of Amon's apartment. It was large and open with tall windows and sleek furnishings. There was a wall just devoted to books and an elegant phonograph with a cabinet full of records. They placed their food on an ebony table with a couple of papers on it. Korra glanced at some of them. They looked like they probably came from wherever Amon worked. Beneath these papers, an Equalist pamphlet caught her attention. She grabbed and waved it in front of Amon.

"These guys aren't bothering you. Are they?" Korra said.

Amon took the pamphlet and immediately tossed it in a bin behind him.

"They hand those out like crazy. I take them so they don't bother me," Amon said.

"Well, if they ever try to bother you about bending, just let me know. I can give them a what for," Korra said.

Amon laughed and took out a couple boxes of food. Most of the boxes went directly into his icebox. Korra looked around at his kitchen and noticed there weren't too many cooking items and dishes around.

"You don't cook much," Korra said.

"I don't have the time. I'm always busy," Amon said.

Amon went to one of the cabinets and picked a couple of plates and bowls. He placed them on the table where he also grabbed the utensils from the bag. He always got real dishware from Narook that he would wash and return. Amon liked this due to his desire to live a rather Spartan life. Amon unwrapped the bowl of noodles and poured them into the bowls in front of him. Korra took the other box he left out and opened it. The strong scent of the seaweed wraps entered Korra's nostrils. Seaweed wraps weren't Korra's favorite Water Tribe food. They often were filled with braised cuts of tiger seal and mixed with roots, sea prunes, and an mélange of herbs- often with a medicinal purpose in mind.

"I take it your mother didn't make seaweed wraps as well as mine did," Amon said.

Korra placed the wraps onto a plate and took one to inspect. Amon just snatched one instead and took a big bite of his. He slowly chewed and made a big sigh of satisfaction at the taste. Korra took a little nibble of hers and grimaced a bit before she chewed. The initial taste of seaweed wraps was always very bitter enough for Korra to ignore everything else and make her spit it out. This time, she was surprised at how sweet and savory flavors undercut the bitter tastes of the roots and herbs. Amon laughed and leaned back in his chair.

"_You like this_?" he said.

"What?" Korra said.

"_You like this_," he said.

"It's really different from what I'm used to," Korra said.

"You're from the Southern Water Tribe. Right?"

"Yeah."

"They make these a little differently there, but for the most part, I think people don't like how bitter these taste no matter the local cuisine. The ones that Narook's wife makes taste like the ones my mother made."

Korra grabbed some more noodles and ate. They finished their meal in silence until Korra looked back at Amon who was putting the dishes in the sink. He went to the phonograph and put on a record that Korra recognized as one of the popular songs that was played on the radio. Amon motioned Korra to join him on the sofa where they held hands as the song played.

"Can I tell you something funny?" Korra said.

"Of course," He said.

"My friend… well I don't know if she's my friend yet… but she says I should call you my man candy," Korra said.

"_That's very funny_," Amon said.

"Why are you talking like that?" Korra asked.

"I miss talking like that, and I think you know more than you let on," Amon said.

"_I don't_," she said.

"You have a very big southern accent," he said.

"No way. How can you tell?"

"The way your words ran together and how your vowels are shaped. If you don't know much of the old language, I can teach you."

"Would you?"

"Of course. _So what do you want to do now?_"

"Ummm… how do I say 'I want to go to your room'?"

Korra looked Amon's lips as he repeated what she said in the old language. She tried to say the words back, and when she didn't get them exactly correct, he repeated them softly in her ear. Korra nodded and stood up. Amon took her hand and guided her into his room.

Amon's room was just as spacious as the rest of his apartment. There was a large bed in the center of his room with a meticulously organized wardrobe and dresser against an adjacent wall. He left the curtains open in his room, showering the room with the light from outside and onto the bed. He had a few paintings hung on the wall along with a couple of masks from traditional Water Tribe ceremonies. Korra sat on the bed before she let herself fall down on it. The bed was way more comfortable than the one she slept on. Amon smiled as he sat next to Korra and started to caress her underneath her shirt.

"_Let me make love to you_," he said.

"_Take my clothes off_," Korra said.

"Do you mean mine? Or yours?" Amon said.

"You heard me right the first time."

"_Then yours._"

Korra nodded as Amon discarded her pelt to the floor. Korra scooted upwards to let Amon slide her shirt off and then her pants, taking her lower bindings with them. Amon reached behind her back to remove the knot of her upper bindings. He smiled when he saw her nipples already perked. His fingers touched them slightly and then started to pinch lightly. Korra's legs were already squirming beneath him. She had pushed her thighs in together and was rubbing them together.

"_You're so beautiful when you do this. You make me want to slide in right now_," Amon said.

"_Don't stop_," Korra said.

Amon listened and added his attentive mouth to the mix. His tongue rolled over a nipple before he sucked on it. At first, he sucked lightly, hardly noticeable for Korra except for the wetness and heat, but then as she started to moan, he sucked harder. He only got up to attend to her other breast. The wet feeling between her legs became hard to ignore. As much as she loved what Amon was doing with her breasts, she desperately wanted to be down there more than anything.

"Touch me Noatak. Please touch me," Korra said.

"Touch where? Tell me where," Amon said.

Amon rose up to kiss Korra. Her fingers weaved with his and reached down to the petals of her sex. Korra lazily smiled as his fingers slid around her entrance. He swirled his fingers around her clit and then down. He made this movement while Korra pulled his head closer to hers so they could kiss with the sort of fire she wanted. Amon then inserted a digit inside of her. Korra bit her lips and closed her eyes as Amon explored her. His finger touched her walls and occasionally touching the bundle of nerves that Korra sometimes found herself. He took his finger out and inserted another finger when he returned to her. His fingers continued to touch the same spot as they moved in a steady motion in and out. In an act of what seemed clumsy and accidental, Amon curled his fingers a bit inside of her and brushed against her spot. Korra felt the dulling pleasure slowly burn there. Her breathing started to labor when he started to deliberately brush against the spot. His eyes concentrated on hers as he added his thumb to gently rub her clit. Korra groaned loudly as he did this. She pulled his head to hers again. Her kisses were more desperate as she moaned and grinded herself against his hand.

"Oh. Oh Noatak," Korra said.

Korra couldn't believe the sensation that ran through her body. She felt the pleasure burn through her body. Amon let her clutch him close by and kissed her through her release. She clawed at his shirt and pants leaving no questions about what she wanted next. Amon took his shirt off quickly while Korra unbuttoned his pants. Korra took his hard length in her hand and stroked up and down slowly. Amon growled and thrusted hard into her hand. He took her hand off and placed her legs over his shoulders. Korra looked into his eyes with a smug wildness.

"_Take me_," she said.

Amon took his cock and pushed it into Korra. He didn't move right away but remained in his position with his eyes closed tight trying to revel in the sweet tightness of Korra. When he opened them, his eyes flashed with tenderness as moved his hips in a slow roll. He wanted to say something to her. That if she asked him at this moment to never take her bending, that he would promise to never take it away from her. He let Korra's legs down and let her wrap them around his waist like she liked to do. Amon lowered himself to kiss Korra's body as he continued to thrust. His mind spun around in a daze as he lost control. Korra took his face into her hands and stared at him. She whispered softly.

"Let go. Come for me," she said.

Amon cried at her words that sent a shock through his body. He no longer moved in the languid motions of earlier but in the raw pounding that Korra welcomed. Her fingernails pressed into his skin as he lost himself inside her. He pressed his mouth against hers held her as he came. Moments passed before they said anything. Instead, they kissed and held the other tightly.

"_I love you_," Amon said.

"_I….I…_" Korra said.

Amon smiled and said the words again. Korra couldn't hear the words. She could only see Amon's lips move as he said the words over and over.

"_I love you_," Korra said.

"_Then keep me forever_."


	5. Hair

The past few days, Korra came to Amon's home. The visits filled him with a sense of happiness and dread. She sometimes arrived right before he came home, and he would have to make an excuse so he could quick hide the mask. On the other nights, he gladly welcomed her into his bed. She relaxed him like no other person did with her conversation and sex. Korra practiced her Water Tribe Language with Amon then. Some times they could hold a conversation for a few minutes before Korra broke out and asked how to say something. Amon always laughed and kissed her before he would correct her. She liked all of the things they talked about. She told him everything on her mind. Sometimes when she did, Amon wanted to tell her to stop because she would spill secrets about what the city was going to do on accident. He realized more and more that the endgame was soon for the Equalists, and he doubted himself more than ever.

Tonight, Korra spread out on the bed and tapped her fingers on Amon's broad chest. Unlike Mako or Bolin, Amon did not leave his body completely hairless. Different from a lot of men in Republic City that Korra noticed, Amon did not give into current trends of removing the hair on his chest. She noticed it when she first met him in the bathhouse. It wasn't crazy thick like some men's chests were in the Water Tribe or even terribly noticeable. Instead, there was a peppering of hair on his chest and a small trail of black hair that lead to his cock. Her fingers always moved to that line of hair, and her touch always made Amon's cock twitch and harden.

"Mm… you're doing it again," Amon said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Korra said.

Amon grinded his hips against Korra's hand.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Amon said.

"Well, you're just overacting from a little touch," Korra said.

"Oh yeah?"

Amon sat up and kissed Korra. His hand was already between her legs, touching her inner thighs just short of her sex. Korra leaned in towards his hand before he retracted it. Korra made a pout that made Amon laugh. She made him laugh more than anyone could.

"Just overacting from a little touch," Amon said.

"That was going too far," Korra said.

"I didn't even get that close… besides, I don't get it. Why do you like that? You always like touching my hair there," Amon said.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because I like how turned on you get when I touch there."

Amon sighed, she was right of course. As soon as she touched that trail of hair and even went further, he was already hard and ready to go. He made a loud moan as her fingers touched the base of his length. He heard Korra's giggle before she went down to kiss him there. Amon sat up and slid back against the headboard before Korra could continue. Even though he was a man of varying sexual tastes and habits, Amon remained somewhat averse to oral sex. It was not that he didn't enjoy being orally pleasured as much as he disliked the closeness and vulnerability it generated. He liked losing some of his control in sex, but he felt like he lost it all in this act. He let very few people pleasure him like this.

"You act as if you don't like this, but your body is telling me otherwise," Korra said.

Korra licked Amon's length with a few strokes before looking up at Amon who gripped the sheets and closed his eyes. She smirked before she went back down. Her tongue made little circles around his shaft. Amon shuddered a bit and groaned. The noises that he made drove Korra crazy. She was tempted to stop just so she could get on top and ride him. When she got tired, her fingers moved up and down his cock before she took him in her mouth again. All of this was too much for Amon. He wanted the resist thrusting in Korra's mouth as her lips slid across him. Even more, the way Korra sucked at the head of his cock made him want to explode. His hands went to Korra's hair and pulled as his hips thrusted slightly up.

"Korra… Korra…" he said.

Through his partially closed eyes, Amon could almost see a grin on Korra's face as she continued. Her mouth was so warm and wet. Even though he wanted to stop this so he could fuck her, he let her torture him. His breath was jagged.

"Korra… I…. I'm…" he said.

Korra braced herself. She grabbed Amon's ass as she bobbed her head down. She could feel his body seize up and ready to release itself from her sweet torture. But she thought he teased her too. Korra had tasted the tiny bead of precum before, and she wanted Amon to let go for her. Korra loved to see how Amon lost control- like in his final thrusts in their lovemaking. She was the one that drove him there, and she wanted him to know it. Her name on his lips as he came was one of the more beautiful sounds- it was a throaty strain that sounded so tender. When he finally did, Korra tasted the bittersweet and salty taste of Amon. She licked the remnant from her lips and gathered up against him. He grabbed her close to claim her mouth, kissing her hard in gratitude.

"Korra… I know I've said this to you, but I love you," Amon said.

Korra slid her arms around Amon's neck.

"I love you too, Noatak," Korra said.

"Then let me show you the same love," Amon said.

Amon took Korra's arms of his shoulders and knelt before her legs He pulled her closer and lowered his head between her thighs. Korra shuddered at the feel of Amon's hot breath so close to her. He kissed and sucked on her inner thighs, making Korra squeeze her legs slightly to capture Amon. She loved him as his tongue slipped between her folds and parted them just so. Korra sucked in air as he continued to make motions up and down that slick and heated part of her. She had already been turned on before when she took him in her mouth, but this was a completely different turn on. He hadn't even touched her clit, and she felt the sensation down there start to pool.

"Noatak… Spirits…" she said.

Amon laughed at her mutterings. The moment that his tongue finally touched Korra's clit, she felt like he had shocked her. She didn't need the same kind of false modesty like in the earlier days of their relationship- no, Korra moaned and cried loudly as she wanted as he worked his gifted mouth. He sucked her clit- building the pressure there. She swore she could feel the wonderful sensation just rush there as he sucked. Korra gripped the sheets, and her knuckles whitened from grasping so tightly. Amon licked her, tasting her desire. He rose up to look at Korra, beautiful and wild.

"I wish you knew how good you taste to me," Amon said.

Korra's thighs pushed at Amon. He laughed softly and gladly went back to kissing her sex. He licked at the entrance and teased her there. His tongue flicked at it again before finally sliding his tongue inside her. Korra grabbed fistfuls of Amon's hair and pulled his head closer to her. Her hips thrashed and grinded against him. He removed his tongue from her and gave his attention to her clit. He nudged the pearl back and forth with his tongue and circled it with the tip. Korra was on the verge of her release. She grinded against Amon's mouth harder before she felt the pressure explode throughout her body and cried out loudly for him. Her fingers loosened from his hair as she came down from her orgasm. Amon simply laid his head on her and closed his eyes.

When she finally recovered, Korra sat up and lifted Amon's head. They stared at each other and smiled. Korra wrapped a lock of her hair between her fingers and laid her head on Amon's shoulder. He wrapped her in his arms and gently lied down.

"You make me feel safe… like my nightmares don't exist. Like Amon can't hurt me," Korra said.

Amon's heart felt like it had been stabbed with those words. A better man would tell Korra the truth even though it hurt. He only could come up with little plans to try and make her understand once he took over Republic City and once he took her bending.

"Noatak, when Amon is taken down, let's tell everyone about us. I want all my friends to meet you and to see how much you mean to me," Korra said.

"Why not…" Amon said.

"Then… then we can get married… we'll live here. I love your home… It already feels like our home… We'll have lots of kids… And they'll all be benders… Just like their mom and dad…"

_Just like their mom and dad_. Amon only waterbended once in front of Korra- on accident when they took a bath together. He forgot how much of instinctual thing bending was for him since most of the times he concentrated on not doing it. She was so happy about the moment and scolded him for not telling her sooner. She asked him if he could teach her to be as natural with her waterbending as he was. Amon could only feel shame at this.

"If we have any sons, I hope they'll look like you. They'll be so handsome. Then if we have any daughters, they'll have to be like me…. Super strong… And we can both teach them how to bend…"

Korra went on for a while before she tired and fell asleep. Amon was restless, holding his lover in his arms. He sighed loudly before closing his eyes. He muttered quietly.

"_Korra, I'm Amon…"_

Korra stirred a little but didn't wake up. A tear left Amon's eyes as he shut them one more time and drifted back to sleep.


	6. Advice

Korra rubbed her forehead. She thought about Tarrlok and his bending being removed. Her bending was almost removed as well. It was a close call. Except it wasn't. When she ran from the lieutenant and the other goons, Amon had the chance to kidnap her and end it all. Instead, Korra saw some half-hearted attempt of his to chase after her. She wasn't clear to why he didn't just go up and take her bending. Was he that egotistical that he needed everyone in Republic City to see her on display as he removed her bending? Korra just felt the tears of relief run down her face.

Mako mothered Korra the moment everyone found her. She felt smothered by him. She tried to put on a good face, but she just felt awkward about it. She used to have a huge crush on him… but now. Now she just wanted Noatak. She wanted him to be the person asking her if she wanted tea and covering her with blankets. Korra closed her eyes and imagined Noatak in his smooth voice, speaking in Water Tribe, and asking if she was feeling any better. She partially felt silly for thinking about him so much when she needed to be serious about what was happening.

Pema walked into Korra's bedroom with a few blankets and soup.

"Thought you could use these. What's up kiddo?" Pema said.

Korra took the blankets and wrapped herself in one. She sighed heavily and looked at the soup before placing it on her nightstand.

"I don't know… Is it silly that I'm thinking about someone when I should be thinking about Republic City and the Equalists?" Korra said.

"Well who's this someone?" Pema asked.

"He's…" Korra said.

"… A boy? Is it Mako?" Pema said.

"No… only Asami really knows anything about him… He's someone that I care about a lot though."

"Then what's silly about thinking about him? I'd be worried about Tenzin and the kids if I had the responsibility you have."

"You would?"

"Of course. Just because you have to care about this city and its fate doesn't mean you stop loving those close to you any less. Have you seen this someone since you were kidnapped?"

"No… I want to… but he's in the city. But I'm also scared for him. What if something happened to him?"

Pema looked around and sat on Korra's bed. She hugged Korra and patted her back.

"Go. I know you'll be in the city. Get in touch with Tenzin if something goes wrong. Just be back here before morning. Mako will go nuts if you're not here. I had to kick him in the shins to get him to leave you alone," Pema said.

"Thank you Pema. This means a lot… Hey Pema… can you tell Tenzin something?" Korra said.

"Anything."

"It's about Tarrlok… actually, that can wait. I'll tell Tenzin in the morning."

Pema nodded as Korra put on her parka and jumped out of her window. Korra swam to Republic City under the protection of the gloam and ran to Noatak's apartment. It was raining outside in Republic City- it had been for the past few days as if the world knew what kind of things were to soon transpire over the city in the next couple of days.

Korra took off her hood and opened the door to Amon's apartment building. Her boots squeaked against the polished stone flooring as she walked up the stairs to the top floor. At the very end of the corridor, she knocked on the door softly before she realized he wasn't home. Her heart sank. It was very late in the evening, and he normally was here at this time. Korra fell to the floor and leaned against the door. She would stay there until she knew he was there.

Ten minutes later, Korra woke up after she unintentionally dozed off in front of Amon's apartment. She heard the slick footsteps of some one coming by. She opened her eyes a little before closing them and leaning back onto the door.

"Korra?"

"Noa? Is that you?"

"Korra!"

Amon ran to Korra as fast as he could. He was still dripping wet from the rain. Korra opened her eyes again and smiled.

"You're alright," she said.

Korra placed her arms around Amon and pulled him close. Without saying much, he picked her up in his arms.

"Hold onto me tight. I need to get my key," Amon said.

Korra nodded and locked her arms around his neck while he fished out the key from his pocket. Korra closed her eyes and pushed her head closely to his chest. Any lower, and she would have felt the obvious imprint of his mask that pushed against his body. He managed to get the door opened and rushed into the apartment. Along the way, he could feel the mask sliding down his coat where it was normally secured. When he tried to close the door, he heard the clink of porcelain hit the floor. Panic hit Amon straight in the chest. Korra blinked as Amon swiftly carried her into his room and dropped her onto his bed.

"Stay here, Korra. I'm going to get some things for you," Amon said.

Amon ran back to the door to find the mask still in one piece. He shed his coat and quickly wrapped the mask inside of it. He then went into the kitchen to grab a bowl of water and to his bathroom for a washcloth. He went back into his room with all the supplies. To his relief, Korra was still on the bed and sleeping. When he put the back of his hand to her forehead, he found that her temperature was normal- she was just exhausted. She pushed herself far as of late. He felt terrible that he was the reason why. He went back to his coat to hide the mask in his wardrobe and sighed in relief that Korra was all right.

Amon sat beside Korra still in his wet clothes with the bowl of water in his hands. He placed it back onto the nightstand. He got up and took his clothes off and nudged Korra awake. Korra slowly woke and yawned. She looked sweet with her smile and wide eyes. She sheepishly took off her clothes and got underneath the covers with Amon.

"I was worried about you," Korra said.

"You worried me more… There's rumors that Councilman Tarrlok kidnapped you," Amon said.

"It's true," Korra said.

"What did he do to you? Did he…"

Amon swallowed. He didn't want to think about what happened in that cabin before he got there.

"Did he… force himself on you?" Amon said.

Korra sobbed and held Amon tightly.

"No. No. No. But he… he bloodbent me," Korra said.

Amon knew better than to ask. He knew why Tarrlok could bloodbend without the aid of a full moon. He had done it himself… it was the only way he could resist Tarrlok's bloodbending when he went to that cabin.

"Nothing else?" Amon said.

"Nothing else… though… Amon was there… It's really strange. He didn't save me… but I couldn't have escaped if it weren't for him either," Korra said.

"Is that so…"

"… And he didn't even touch me. It was strange… He could have taken my bending right there or killed me, but he didn't…"

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that you're safe and here in my arms."

Amon didn't have the right answer for why things transpired the way that they did. Fortunately, the lieutenant and his other subordinates were less than competent. He could fault them enough to cover his own growing weakness. Admittedly so, he had gone soft on the Avatar due to his relationship with Korra. He wanted both the Equalist movement and Korra. In his mind, if things were to go correctly, he would take over Republic City, remove Korra's bending, and wait for her to grow used to things. He lied to himself that Korra would eventually understand and want to go back to how their relationship was. He would give her the family and home she wanted. It would be perfect.

"Noatak, are you all right?" Korra said.

Korra's hand drifted on Amon's body. Fingers traced the lines of his abs, touched his pecs, and tapped his biceps. Her legs inched towards his and fished their way in between with her foot rubbing up and down his shins. The sudden realization that this could be the last time they would have sex hit Amon. He closed his eyes and took Korra's hands to place them onto his chest. If she could bloodbend, she would be able to feel his heart racing out of nervousness and out of desperation. Everything would have to be perfect. They couldn't just fuck or play like they sometimes did. He wanted to make love.

"Don't worry about me Korra," Amon said.

"Then would you like to?" Korra said.

"Would I like to make love?" Amon said.

Korra smiled and looked up at him.

"I want to make love," Korra said.

Amon rose and started to make his way between Korra's legs. She softly kicked him and giggled.

"What is it?" Amon said.

"I just want you inside of me. That's all I want tonight," Korra said.

Amon smiled at these words. Those were perfect words to him. He lowered the blankets and sheets and knelt in front of Korra. He stared at her, trying to keep her in his mind. She lay there with her dark hair tumbling all over her shoulders, blue eyes shining bright and wide, and full lips parted just slightly. Her breasts and hips lent to the softness of her body. She spread her legs slowly to reveal her sex to Amon. He grabbed her legs and rubbed them slowly in circles. He moved in to kiss her clit and lick across her slit. When Amon got up, he took his hand to slowly stroke Korra. She was already starting to feel wet. Korra made the soft little mewls as he continued and tossed her head back in bliss.

"I thought I told you…" Korra said.

"I… I need to see you like this," Amon said.

Korra hummed and writhed against his fingers. She nodded and started to touch her breasts. Amon slid up beside her and kissed her breast. She smiled and stroked his hair. Every little sigh and gasp from Korra hit Amon straight to the core. She whispered in his ear about how she need him inside of her. So Amon stopped his little steady touches and grabbed his cock. He nudged her legs to spread wide for him as pressed his cock against Korra's entrance. He slid the length up and against her pearl.

"Spirits!" Korra said.

A grin came to Amon's face as he continued to grind the head of his stiff member against Korra's clit. She bit her lip, almost too hard, at the sensation. Her body did nothing to resist his touch. Her body begged for it and for the sweet sensation that grew bigger every moment. Korra's back arched the moment she came, pushing her breasts out in a most lascivious manner. All the pleasure burned throughout her body as she moaned and twisted in the sheets. Amon couldn't wait to join her. He inched into her until he was completely inside of her. He gripped her thighs before he started move. Amon looked into her eyes as she smiled back and whispered to him about how happy he made her feel.

Korra touched Amon and pulled him in closer to her. They kissed and moaned into each other. She loved how he felt inside her- complete and full. The way he moved was almost too graceful for an act they were usually animalistic in, but the sounds he made were just as raw as ever. He thrusted harder, crashing his body into Korra's. Nearing his peak, Amon started to thrust faster. Korra's hands clutched him tightly to her so she could kiss him as he hit his climax. Amon buried his head next to Korra's and made a muffled shout at his release. His seed spilling deep inside her. Amon collapsed on Korra, and despite his weight, she loved his. She loved his protective hold over her.

Korra couldn't remember much after she and Amon made love. She could only remember the heat of Amon's body as they held one another. Then she drifted into the most pleasant sleep she had experienced in her life. When she woke, it was because she heard someone moving in the darkness. Amon had left her side. Korra wrapped herself in one of the blankets and went to where she heard the noise. Amon was leaning over the kitchen counter already dressed and under a dim light.

"Why are you up so early?" Korra said.

"I have to go somewhere," Amon said.

"Right now? Can't you just stay in bed just a little longer? When we wake up, we can make love again. Doesn't that sound wonderful?" Korra said.

Amon nodded and walked to Korra. He took her chin in his hand and lifted her face to his. Something oddly familiar about the gesture struck Korra, but at the same time, she couldn't help but feel like it was done out of the most tender feelings.

"I want that very much. I'd rather have that than what needs to happen," Amon said.

"Should I get dressed then?" Korra said.

"Only if you want to. If you want to go back to your home, I can take you there," Amon said.

"Noatak, are you leaving?" Korra said.

"Just until everything in Republic City is settled… Until then, I'm going up North where it's safer," Amon said.

Korra nodded. She understood. She wished she could join him, and she wished he didn't have to leave. Everything about last night started to make more sense. She sighed and went back to Amon's bedroom to dress. When she came back, he was still there, but he was playing a record- one of Korra's favorites.

"Come here, Korra," Amon said.

Korra drifted to Amon's side. He took her hand in his and placed the other one on his shoulder. He put his hand on the small of her back and pulled her body closer to his.

"I'm a terrible dancer," Korra said.

"Humor me for one moment then," Amon said.

Slowly, they danced in the low light of his apartment until the music on the phonograph ended and the needle repeatedly skipped over the same light scratch. Amon let go to turn the phonograph off and went back to the kitchen. He opened one of the drawers, searching for something. When he found what he needed, he waited for Korra to turn the lights off and lock the door as they exited his home.

Korra and Amon walked in the darkness until they hit Yue Bay. Before Korra jumped into the water to swim to Air Temple Island, Amon grabbed her arm and stopped her. He gave her a soft kiss.

"I have something for you," Amon said.

Amon took Korra's hand and opened it. He dropped a key into the palm of her hand and folded her hand.

"This will get you into my home. In case you need somewhere safe to stay…" Amon said.

"Then stay here. I'm safe with you," Korra said.

"Please… just take this. I know you'll need this," Amon said.

"Stay safe for me, Noatak. I need you," Korra said.

"I will… and stay away from Amon…"

Korra cried as she saw Amon walk away. When he disappeared into the darkness, she finally swam back to Air Temple Island where all seemed to be asleep. She placed the key Amon gave her on her nightstand and stared at it as she fell asleep…


	7. Weightless

Did she even exist? Was her body even there? Korra didn't know. Life seemed like some sort of dream. She just stood and held onto Mako as she saw Amon turn into Noatak. She heard Tarrlok's story, and she saw Amon's face. But none of these things felt real. And this moment was just fantasy.

The month that followed was harrowing. Republic City was being rebuilt, and the effort to unite benders and non-benders in bringing back the city they loved was resounding. Korra sat back and thought of it all as she tried to pick up the pieces of what her life was. Mako loved her, but she wasn't sure if that would be enough. Someone being in love with her didn't mean the same things anymore. Korra could only let Mako kiss her before things felt too real, and she needed to escape.

Korra liked walking to Narook's. He always spoke in Water Tribe to her. She always bought seaweed wraps- something that she developed a taste for and unfortunately the only thing she could stomach as of late.

"_Korra, I got extra seaweed wraps for you_," Narook said.

"_Thank you_," Korra said.

"_Yell at Noatak for me. Will you? I haven't seen him in over a month. I miss my favorite customer_," Narook said.

Korra nodded and left Narook's. She decided to walk past _his_ home. The big brick and glass building that was Amon's apartment building. Korra never went back there since her last night with _him_. She looked up at the part of the building where she knew his apartment was. To her surprise, a dim light seemed to appear in the windows of that apartment. Korra shut her eyes and looked back up again. No light came from that window. She sighed and guessed that it must have been the reflection of some light nearby.

When Korra arrived at Air Temple Island, she walked directly to her room and patted her thigh for Naga to come by. She opened the carton of seaweed wraps and threw one in Naga's direction. Korra gnawed on her wrap before looking at her nightstand. She kept key to the apartment all this time. Tomorrow, she would go to the apartment building.

After going to Narook's again, Korra open the door to the apartment lobby. She stopped by in front of the many mailboxes to look and see if Amon had one- she wanted to open it even though she supposed he probably never received mail. The same key to his apartment opened his mailbox, the only mailbox without a label identifying its owner. As she opened the box, envelopes poured out. Korra quick gathered the mail and looked at each envelope labeled with the same sentence- "month's rent" followed by the date. As she quickly placed the envelopes back into the mailbox and locked it, a large woman passed by.

"You're the building owner's wife?" she said.

"What?" Korra said.

"Your husband. He owns this building. I've seen you two go to your loft," she said.

"Do you know him?" Korra said.

"I've met him once. He seemed… distant… but that's just how that goes," she said.

"Oh… well are you happy here? Do you guys need anything?" Korra said.

"We're fine. Actually, if we hadn't found this place, we would have been on the streets. It's hard when you're out of work and a non-bender, but then we found this place. So it's good," the woman said.

Korra nodded and went upstairs. She paused in front of the door before putting the key in. When she opened the door, the air of the apartment wafted into Korra's face seemed to smell just as it did when she left it. Korra turned on some of the lights and walked around the apartment. Nothing seemed to have left its place since that day. The record was still on the spindle, and papers were strewn on the desk by the window. This time instead of ignoring the papers, she took each of them and read them. None of the papers had any old Equalist secrets on them. Just little lists for things to buy or what he needed to read and letters to tenants and super attendant. Korra even looked into the icebox, which was surprisingly empty for someone that seemed sure of his plan.

Korra decided to go into the bedroom to see if anything was in there as well. She opened the wardrobe and saw nothing but plain clothes- no uniform or armor in sight. She slumped against the wardrobe and took out a seaweed wrap from the carton to eat. She felt stupid to think there was some sort of answer to Amon and what transpired between them. As she thought this, Korra leaned onto the open wardrobe and felt a panel shift beneath her elbow. She moved the panel around before using her fingernails to pry the panel open. Amon must have trimmed his nails constantly because Korra noticed slight knife cuts in the wood by the panel and the wardrobe. She lifted the panel to see piles of papers and black leather books. She picked up one of the black leather books and randomly flipped to a page. She read a little of the page and realized that these black books were his journals.

Korra spent the whole night reading all of Amon's journals. All of them said so much yet so little about him. If someone were to ask Korra what his life was all about, Korra wouldn't be able to answer them. Some of the entries read like itineraries. Other entries read like a dream. Strangest of the entries were ones about her and their relationship. Most of them recounted their meetings with exact detail much to Korra's embarrassment. She wondered why he would chronicle their sexual life the way he did. But she found out something more interesting than that as she read the first entry of their meeting:

_I met a young water tribe woman tonight at Zhen's public bathhouse. I haven't met a woman as beautiful as her in a very long time, and she reminds of myself at her age. She reminds me of home. I didn't ask her whether or not she was a bender. Conversation wasn't her strong suit, and I didn't feel like talking. Instead, we had sex there in the bathhouse. I want fuck her again. That's all I've thought ever since our encounter._

Korra could have just shrugged the entry off, but she realized reading it that for certain Amon did not know who Korra was that first night. In fact, she noticed that the entries predating their showdown were ones prior to him making the connection that the woman he felt attracted to was in fact his enemy. The rest of the entries after that were incredibly honest in his confliction with their relationship. He was never a liar. He was in love with her. He unfortunately was consumed by his other desire.

The week after, Korra found herself walking to the apartment building all the time. She would think about going inside, but she never entered- thinking that there was nothing left in there. But after one particular night of going to Narook's, she thought she saw a light in the window again. _People can't possibly be squatting there_, she thought. She luckily carried the key for the apartment with this night. She ran up the stairs and stood in front of the door. The faint music of the phonograph could be heard from the other side as she turned the key and opened the door. She walked in the dimly lighted apartment slowly. She crept into the living room and saw the heavily scarred back of a man sitting on the couch facing the phonograph.

"_You came back_," he said.

Korra's eyes widened, and her heart felt like it had stopped. She read the reports and saw the newspaper articles about Tarrlok's body being salvaged from the Mo Ce Sea… but this… this felt just as unreal as before. She could never quite describe what it was until now. The sensation of her body being there physically but her spirit being separated from that and existing on a different plane where a man that should have been dead was sitting in front of her. She wasn't there, and this wasn't happening. She was weightless and so was he.

"_Say something_," he said.

"Don't… don't talk to me like that… not in Water Tribe…" Korra said.

"Then how do you want me to talk?" he said.

Korra was unprepared for what was next. He turned around to show his face. In the dim light, it was hard to make out the exact details of his face. So Korra sat in front of him and flicked a palm of fire to illuminate him. The burns on his face were not as horrible as the ones on his back. They sketched over his cheek looking like red bands- strangely similar to the ones he painted on.

"_You can look away_," he said.

"_It's… not terrible_," she said.

"My back got the grunt of the damage from the blast. The scars on my face are from shrapnel," he said.

Korra nodded and inched away from him.

"You read my journals," he said.

Korra nodded again.

"Say anything," he said.

"Who are you?" Korra said.

"Whomever you want," he said.

"What if I don't know?"

"Then just call me Noatak. That was always my name."

"I don't know if I should call you that."

"Then don't. Just make up your mind."

"How could you?"

"_How could I what?_"

"Just… just lie to me. _I know why_."

"Life doesn't let you have everything. I wanted to cheat life."

He scratched his head where patches of his hair were uneven- he… Amon… Noatak… whatever.

"_You lie too_," he said.

"About what?" Korra said.

He pointed right below Korra's stomach.

"The firebender doesn't know he's not the father," he said.

Korra turned away. He was right.

"He doesn't know anything about this… I haven't slept with him," Korra said.

"How long have you known?" he asked.

"After I found out about you… Not at first. It wasn't obvious," Korra said.

"I never did ask you if you drank any bitter tea…"

"I was lucky."

He got up and turned the phonograph off. He left Korra there for his bedroom. She followed him there as he took off the remaining threads of modesty he wore. He stood in front of her completely naked with red blotches of scars touching his skin. None of the scars distracted from how he still looked sexually appealing to Korra. Korra wanted to feel ashamed that she did, but instead shred her clothes and stood in front of him. He reached out a hand to touch her face, but she slapped him hard across the face. The red of the handprint blended in with his scars. She kissed him angrily- their lips mashing, tongues fighting, and teeth clicking. She felt his erection already pressing against her stomach.

Korra climbed onto the bed, but before she could turn over, he held her hips to keep her on her hands and knees. He mounted her from behind. She felt his cock slide between her slick folds and touch her clit- she never realized until then how turned on she had been. He gave her no chance for hesitation and thrusted his length deep inside her. He fucked her. His body slapped against her ass as he continued to drive into her. His fingers inched towards her clit, rubbing it with a slower motion than his movements. Suddenly he stopped and withdrew from Korra. He sat on his haunches and breathed ragged and heavy. He was tired.

Korra turned around. Sweat dripped from his forehead. His eyes were closed and his fists clenched. She looked on the floor for her clothes where the key to his apartment lay. The key was laced through the black ribbon from the box he had given her months before. She took the key off the wide ribbon and held the ribbon in her hands. Korra took the ribbon and placed it over his eyes. His body stiffened as she tied the ribbon tightly over his eyes. He felt completely shut off from the world but also slightly more in tune with it than ever. He could have bloodbent to get a feel for her movements. Instead, he let her control the game. She pushed him down onto the bed and straddled him, her ass grinding at his cock. Her hot tongue licked his scars Her fingers, with their electrifying touch, pinched his nipples. He reached out and pulled her hair. He tugged her hair ties out and let her hair free. Her dark tresses brushed against his body as she moved down his body to lick at his length. Korra sucked the head of his cock and swirled around the underside with her tongue. She wanted him at his very edge- quivering under her body.

He slid back to lean against the headboard, his head tossed back as Korra continued to put him at her mercy. She stopped and looked at him- struggling to keep any measure of composure. She held his cock in her hand and positioned herself over him. She took him in slowly, holding onto his arms as she lowered herself. Korra felt his hands search her as she moved up and down. He touched her breasts and suckled at her neck. He grabbed her ass and kissed her lips. Korra felt the flames of pleasure stoke inside her as she rode him. She knew the same was true for him too. Their breathing labored, and they shouted out in passion. Korra held onto him as she neared her release. She bucked as she felt the waves of absolute pleasure consume her. He easily followed her as he felt his release spill inside her. She removed the ribbon from his eyes so she could see the remnants of his pleasure.

"Noatak… Noatak…" Korra said.

His eyes flashed at what she said. She said his name…

"Korra. I love you," Noatak said.

"I know…" she said.

They lay in bed staring at each other.

"Do you trust me?" Noatak said.

"Not really… But I still love you," Korra said.

"You don't have to. I don't expect you to," he said.

"Don't lie to me again. I need you now. I need you to stay," she said.

"I won't leave you."

Noatak took Korra's hair and twisted it between his fingers. He then placed his hand below Korra's stomach. He felt the small heart run mixed with its mother's.

"How is he?" Korra said.

"He?" Noatak said.

"I have a feeling it's a boy. But tell me," Korra said.

"Fine. Healthy… Strong like his mother," Noatak said.

Korra fell asleep. When she woke up in the golden light-filled room, she realized she was alone again. She took a blanket and went to the kitchen. At the dining table, a cup of honey tea and a bowl of rice and greens had been laid out for her. She saw the stationary beneath the bowls and Noatak's writing sprawled on the paper. There were instructions on the building and where to find his bookkeeping. Korra turned to the radio set and turned it on. Her head buzzed as she numbly ate away at her breakfast.

"This just in! Infamous terrorist mastermind Amon has turned himself in to Republic City police!"

Korra turned off the radio set and cried as she finished her breakfast.


	8. Epilogue

"Listen to Mommy, Siku," Korra said.

Siku sat on top of Naga, giggling and playing with Naga's ears like they were reins. He had intense light blue eyes like his father and the softest dark brown hair Korra ever touched- like down feathers. Everyone in her family said that Siku didn't look like anyone in her family- that he must have taken after his father. Korra knew this without their help. She knew it from the moment the healers put him in her arms that he looked exactly like his father with the exception of his tiny toes which made Tonraq always laugh and say, "No one escapes our family toes!"

"Siku, Mommy needs you to get ready for Daddy," Korra said.

"Daddy!?" Siku said.

Korra said the special words. Siku loved his father. She was grateful that he was a small child who didn't have to listen to the radio or papers question who his father was or about Amon the evil, anti-bending terrorist monster. To him, his father was the best man in the world who lifted him up in the air and hugged him tight. She always smiled the most when she saw Siku in Noatak's arms, planting sloppy kisses over his father's face. They were allowed to visit monthly and twice a month if there was a special holiday or Korra and Siku's birthdays. Siku didn't know any better. He just thought visiting his father was a treat.

Siku held out his arms for Korra to pick him up. She carried him on her hip and to his bedroom. They lived in the building that Noatak left Korra and in the very same apartment. She had the unused floor above them converted into an extra floor with additional rooms for guests. The apartment, even without the extra floor, was probably too big for just Korra and Siku, but she refused to move out. She wanted everything to essentially be the same for Noatak in the chance that he would be let out of prison.

Korra took out a little blue shirt and black pants out for Siku- it was the outfit he always wore when he visited his father.

"We're seeing Daddy?" Siku said.

"Yes Siku. In fact, Daddy is coming home with us today," Korra said.

Korra helped Siku out of his tunic, which he got stuck in. She gently tugged the shirt up and kissed him on the forehead before handing him his nice blue shirt. He tripped over the legs of his pants as he took them off. He plopped on his butt as he put on the black pants. When he got up, Korra brushed the wrinkles out of his clothes and reached behind her for his brush.

"Come here Siku. Sit in my lap. Be a good boy for Mommy," Korra said.

"Okay Mommy. Daddy says I should be a good boy for you," Siku said.

"Daddy is right," she told him.

Siku sat in Korra's lap as she lightly brushed his hair. Sometimes he would cry and say that she pulled too hard. So Korra kissed him and tried to brush lighter. She always pulled his hair back into a wolf tail- something that Noatak told her made him happy. Everything about Siku made Noatak happy. Even the first time Siku bent water made him happy. His son had changed him.

They rode to Republic City Police Headquarters. Siku hugged the stuffed polar bear dog animal tightly on their ride there as Korra drove to an unfamiliar place. They usually rode to the prison outside of Republic City, but today was a different occasion that required them to go to the Police Headquarters. Siku always took his stuffed polar bear dog animal with him when he visited his father. He did so out of habit. When he first went to the prison, the foreboding exterior of the prison scared him to the point where he cried uncontrollably until they were in a special garden inside the prison and his father held him in his arms.

Lin Bei Fong stood with her arms tightly folded and pinching her lips together so hard that they seemed to disappear in her mouth. Korra respected Bei Fong, but she wished she could have dropped the act in front of Siku. Korra knew that some time in her children's lives, they would learn about their father and his crimes, but she also wanted to them to grow up seeing the man he became. Siku clutched his mother's leg and hid behind her.

"I don't like this one bit," Lin said.

"Before you say another word, I will blast fire at your head if you don't chose your words wisely in front of my son," Korra said.

"He took both of our bending. If you-"

Korra flicked out a palm of fire.

"You were saying?" Korra said.

"Tenzin will be here soon. Saikhan has him in a holding cell. Once the papers are signed, he'll be free," Lin said.

"Okay," Korra said.

Korra picked up Siku and rocked him in arms for a while until she saw Mako walk up to them. Mako took Siku from her arms and held him.

"Hey there buddy. Exciting stuff today, huh?" Mako said.

Siku shyly buried his face in his stuffed animal.

"It's okay there. Uncle Mako is here for you. Why don't we sit down and play for a bit? Your mom has some important things to do," Mako said.

"I do?" Korra said.

Mako nodded.

"You're needed for some of the paper signings. Tenzin is waiting for you there. I'll look after Siku," Mako said.

Korra left for one of the offices in the Police Headquarters while her eye caught Mako playing peek-a-boo with Siku. She remembered the mess that happened between them when she told him that she was pregnant. The day she told him that she was pregnant with Siku, he had planned for a romantic evening with Korra so he could finally sleep with her. He felt so embarrassed that he didn't even know what to think when she revealed that Siku's father was Amon. However, Mako became her staunch supporter afterwards. He stood up for her and her choice.

Tenzin and the other council members sat around a table with a mess of papers, talking about what was going to happen with the release of Amon. When Korra walked in, they stared at her and stopped their chatter. Tenzin pulled out a chair for her and handed her some of the papers. Despite the amount of time Korra already put in for this effort, the council was going to triple check their plan of action.

"Avatar Korra, before we sign these papers and release Amon into the public, we need to go over a few things," the Fire Nation council representative said.

"It's Noatak, and you should refer to him like that. He's my husband and the father of my son," Korra said.

"Understandable Avatar Korra, we just need to make sure that we have Republic City's safety assured," the Fire Nation council representative said.

"I've found him employment, and he has a home to go to where there is plenty of food. Plus, I'm around. I think that counts for a few things," Korra said.

"Yes. Well I don't see the reason for not continuing. Let's sign the document and get Noatak back to his home," Tenzin said.

The council all signed the papers in front of them and looked at Korra like some tragedy befallen her that she had fallen in love with this man. Korra shrugged and left the room. She could hear all of the police force ready themselves. Their metal cables made a whirling sound as they wove into place. She walked back to the lobby where she found Siku already leaning on Mako, sleeping. She took him into her arms and kissed him on the forehead. He made a tiny yawn and looked into his mother's eyes. His face made a sleepy smile as he burrowed closely to his mother. She heard the forces draw nearer and whispered into Siku's ear.

"Wake up sleepyhead. Daddy is going to be here soon," Korra said.

When Noatak walked into the room, Korra felt like her breath completely left her body. Everything was becoming a reality. She spent a little over four years dedicated in the effort to get Noatak released. She filled out every little piece of paperwork, went to every council meeting, and worked harder than anyone could have imagined. When Korra came to visit Noatak at the prison, she always had something to sign or go over with. One time she remembered serving the papers for their marriage license- he only laughed and said that he just sorry he couldn't give her a better wedding night.

Noatak entered the lobby with a team of metalbenders surrounding him. The council was nice enough to oblige Noatak with something other than prison garb to wear when he was released. He wore a blue tunic with loose fitting black pants not unlike an adult version of what his son wore. He held out his arms where connected metal cuffs held him. Lin flicked her wrists and removed the cuffs. He was a free man. Korra ran up to him with Siku in her arms. He hugged them tightly and kissed them both. Siku put his arms around his neck to hug him back. Siku gave him a couple of sloppy kisses and snuggled against him.

"Little cub, you look a little tired," Noatak said.

"He played all day with Naga. Then when I told him the news, he got overexcited, and now he's tuckered out," Korra said.

"Well that's a little disappointing. Guess we'll have to play tomorrow," Noatak said.

Bulbs flashed everywhere when the small family exited the police headquarters. Everyone was shouting and asking questions as Korra and Noatak attempted to get into Korra's Satomobile.

"Avatar, is it true that your son's father is in fact Amon?"

Korra ignored the reporter and got into the car. Noatak sat as stoically as he could in the passenger seat with Siku starting to get fussy.

"Amon! How long have you been in a relationship with the Avatar?"

Korra started the car and stepped on the gas, tearing away from the crowd of reporters. It was already too late. Siku was crying and no amount of stuffed animals or a father's cheerful words was going to stop him soon.

"Little cub, it's okay. You were really brave," Noatak said.

Siku made little hiccups as he started to stop crying. Noatak brushed the tears from his face. He looked around him as Korra drove through Republic City.

"Where are you taking us?" Noatak said.

"Air Temple Island," Korra said.

"Did you move back there?" he said.

"No. We still live in the same building. I'm just dropping off Siku for the night. Pema thought it would be a good idea for us," she said.

Noatak nodded. They took the ferry to Air Temple Island where they dropped off Siku. Reluctantly, Noatak set Siku down onto the ground where he gave Noatak a kiss on the cheek.

"Be a good boy for Mommy and Daddy, little cub," Noatak said.

They left back for the mainland and drove straight to the apartment building. Noatak looked at how much had changed. Four years went by fast, but everything changed so much. When he stepped into the building, he felt the rush of old memories becoming the present and smelt the scent of the past. They took the lift Korra had installed to their floor. Noatak tapped the elevator numbers.

"You used the top floor?" he said.

"Yeah… It's part of our home," she said.

When they stepped into the apartment, Noatak noticed that, for the most part, it was the same apartment he left with the obvious exception being Siku's room and the extra floor. Naga slept on the rug in the middle of the room by the phonograph. There were extra touches of home that Korra made with more furs and blankets from the Water Tribe. She hung pictures on the wall of Siku, her family, friends, a couple of him that she must have taken from his journals, and one of Tarrlok.

"You don't have any pictures of yourself up here," Noatak said.

"Really? I didn't really think about that when I put them up," Korra said.

She was shouting from the kitchen. She was actually cooking. He could smell that familiar scent of herbs come from the kitchen. Noatak went into the kitchen to see her preparing seaweed wraps.

"_Who taught you_?" Noatak said.

"_Narook's wife. I've been working on this for four years_," Korra said.

Korra handed him one of the prettier looking seaweed wraps. Even though she had practiced making this so many times, she was nervous to have him try them out. Noatak inspected the wrap before taking a large bite from the wrap. He chewed slowly and closed his eyes in elation.

"That good?" Korra said.

"_I haven't had good food like this in too long of time. This is perfect_," Noatak said.

"Have more. I made a ton in the morning," Korra said.

"Actually… I'm going to take a bath. It's been a while since I've taken a bath," Noatak said.

"Okay. Your clothes are still in the wardrobe. They should fit you still," Korra said.

Noatak went into the bathroom with a fresh set of clothes. He started to fill the tub and strip his clothing off. Korra kept more perfumed soaps and shampoos than he did, but he saw the bottle of basil shampoo he used to keep amongst Korra's items. He poured the shampoo into his palm and started to massage his scalp. He hadn't figured how much he would miss this sort of thing, but the feeling of being cleansed swept him over in its simple bliss. The water he poured over his head felt like the best sensation after years of quick showers.

A bit of cold air entered into the bathroom as Korra entered it. Noatak turned suddenly to see her standing in front of him in a silk robe with her hair let down. She smiled as she untied the belt and shrugged the robe off. It had been too long for Noatak as he saw his wife like this. She stood there, shameless and naked. Her body changed from the pregnancy but only to widen her hips and make her breasts fuller. He felt his cock harden and ache with a desire that long needed to be fulfilled. She stepped into the large bath and sat in front of her husband, his erection poking her backside.

"_This is a lot like our first time. Isn't it_?" Korra said.

Korra wiggled her ass and turned around to give Noatak the bar of soap. He smiled to himself and touched her back. His palm grounded against the knots in her back and rubbed her sore muscles just like he did all those years ago. He traced around her back with the soap and lathered her back. He hummed to himself as she moaned in relief.

"It's a little different. This is our home, and we're married- for one," Noatak said.

"And we look different. Though… you look sort of the same," Korra said.

"Except the scars," Noatak said.

"They're fainter," Korra said.

Korra meant what she said. When she walked into the bathroom and saw Noatak sitting in the bath, she felt the memories of their first time come to here. His body was still as hard and muscled as it was when she saw him last. He kept up with his physique in prison, which was always hard for her to notice in his baggy prison attire. She used to fantasize about his body and the sex they had while she was alone in the bathroom. Some nights, she read his more detailed journal accounts of their encounters as she touched herself- hoping some part of the journals would make the memories real.

Noatak started to soap the front of Korra's body, fondling one of her breasts in one hand while the other soaped the other breast. His hips rolled, and his cock grinded against her ass. Korra took one of his hands and placed it between her legs. His fingers parted her folds and nudged her clit back and forth. Korra felt like she was going to come just after a few strokes from the anticipation of this moment when Noatak would touch her after the long years of wait.

"Spirits, Noa…" she said.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear that," Noatak said.

Korra leaned back to turn and capture Noatak's lips with hers as he continued to tease her clit. She gripped Noatak's thighs as she felt herself start to get lost in the sensation quickly building in her. His thumb gently rubbed her pearl in slow circles as his long fingers stroked at her entrance. He leaned forward into her kiss her neck and suckle by the hollow of her collarbone. Korra closed her eyes and whispered Noatak's name over and over as he stroked the particular part of pearl that shocked Korra's core. Korra cried and tossed her head back as the final stroke pushed her past the edge and into pure ecstasy shook her body. She held onto Noatak through it all.

Noatak sat up twisted in the large bath. Korra tilted her head until she realized he was positioning her for him. She lay against the tub and gave Noatak a smug grin. Her finger made a motion to beckon him closer to him. He knelt between her legs and hovered over her body. Korra touched his side and trailed her hand over his trail of hair. He almost looked in pain as he looked at her and thought of how much he wanted her. Korra gripped his cock and rubbed it over her entrance. Noatak entered her without any more thought. His hips moved wildly in and out. He wasn't going to take her slowly and tenderly now. They would have all night and other tears for them to have sex like that. The water sloshed up the sides of the bath and onto the tile floor. If he were the man ashamed with not lasting long, he would have been embarrassed with how little longer he would last before coming. But of all of the things that matter to him at this moment, Noatak cherished the sensation of being connected with Korra- with her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, her hand stroking his back, and her body gripping cock the way it did. The way they breathed and moaned made everything feel so right for him. In a few more hard and passionate thrusts, his hot release filled Korra. Noatak leaned in to kiss Korra and wrap his arms around her.

"This was perfect," he said.

Korra laughed and gave him a sweet kiss before getting up and bending the water back into the bath. Noatak unplugged the bathtub and bent the remaining water from body and grabbed a towel to dry his hair.

"Is my razor still in there?" Noatak said.

"And your soap…" Korra said.

She handed him his straight razor, brush, and soap. Noatak stood in front of the mirror to lather his face with his brush. He was happy to have his old razor back after years of inferior quality safety razors. The grip of the walrus tusk handle felt incredible in his hand- _too long_, he thought.

"You were a little rough," Korra said.

"I'm sorry. I was too excited to be inside you," Noatak said.

"I meant your face. The sex was excellent," Korra said.

Korra took the silk robe from off the floor and put it back on. She bought it at Kawakubo's for this occasion with help from Asami. She leaned on the wall and clutched the robe in her hand as she watched Noatak glide the razor along his throat. Every little movement he made this night was erotic.

"I don't know why you put that robe on," Noatak said.

Korra stared at Noatak who hadn't put any clothes on yet and stood in front of the mirror gloriously naked.

"As soon as we get to the bedroom, I'm going to taste you," Noatak said.

He made a couple more strokes to finish off his shaving. He took a towel to pat his face dry and some lotion to rub on his face. When he turned to Korra, she had taken robe off and with her hands on her hips, thrusting her chest out just a little to Noatak. Korra slyly smiled and placed a hand on his smooth cheek. Noatak smiled back and carried her to their room where they made love all night to make up for lost time.

In the morning, Korra turned on her side to see Noatak still sleeping. She leaned on her arm and thought about how happy she was. Noatak stirred before he opened his eyes and made sleepy smile. He stretched out and turned to Korra.

"I haven't slept that well in-" Noatak said.

"-Four years," Korra said.

Noatak nodded and then placed a hand on Korra's hip.

"I think we made another baby," Korra said.

"Already?" Noatak said.

"Not soon enough! I told you I want more kids," Korra said.

Noatak rolled on top of Korra and started to nuzzle at her neck.

"I'm not sure if we did. Can I try again just to make sure?" Noatak said.

"Many times over and over please," Korra said.


End file.
